Head In The Clouds
by Peridork- Smol Forme
Summary: "Oh, well screw this!" You sighed. One chance to get a girlfriend, and you fail. Rated T for a whole lot of cussing. Female/Female story, if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was not easy being a pikmin. Especially when you had no friends or family. Actually, you didn't even know why you existed. You were a sad, lonely, rock pikmin. If you were more social, you could have been the most popular pikmin around, but you decided that it was pointless to make friends when you were different. ' _Oh, we love different pikmin!_ ' ' _It's ok, nobody will judge you!_ ' ' _If you're nice, everyone will like you._ ' Lies. Dirty fucking lies. Everyone will judge you if you are different. Blue pikmin are jerks.

Now, you are a bud pikmin. Your whole childhood was a wreck. And at an attempt to try improve it, your mother painted your flower white, painted you red, and put a thick leaf around you to make it look like you were just wearing a sweater. "Trust me Granite," your mother cooed, "You will be okay, just as long as you keep your and paint on." Your mother was a red pikmin, as was the rest of your family. You asked your mother if you were thrown in a candypop bud, but she always said, 'They put in the wrong pellet.' Honestly, you thought it was a bunch of bulborb-shit. (See what I did there?) And just like her fail attempt to help, you made a fail attempt to walk to a puddle so you could see yourself. Sure, you were teased without wearing these "enhancements", but it made you look like one of those creepy kids in the teenager movies. Anyway, you had planned to take this disguise off as soon as it was time to go to school.

* * *

As soon as you had arrived, you had already felt the dreadful atmosphere of the School Onion. It was the place where pikmin came to learn how to fight enemies, carry treasure, dig and handle bombs, etc. You hated it. It wasn't because of the school, or the teaching pikmin. The reason for your suffering was the stupid idiots that attended the school. Of course, you couldn't do anything to harm them. There were cameras in seriously every fucking room of the place! So, as much as you wanted to kick the asses of these idiots, you couldn't.

The worst part was over. You had made it through the whole school day without getting teased. And good God, were you surprised. Your mother's disguise had worked. (for once) Of course, there was an occasional stare of mental trauma, but you were at least glad that you weren't tempted to rip out someones bud, which was rare considering that most of the time, some bitch managed to fuck up your day. It was time to get ready for the next painful day at the School Onion, you dreading what will become of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sad, really. Every morning for the last 11 years was chaotic. Your little brother crying, your father beating him, and your mother cooking breakfast in pain. And honestly, you couldn't blame her. If you had to deal with three assholes for every second of the day, you would be exactly the same. (And you would probably kill yourself if you gave birth, too) But it was impossible to _not_ admire your mom. Sure she was tired, but did she complain? Hell, no.

"Good morning, Granite. I made you your favorite: Fried sheargrub with syrup!" Your mother smiled. She even managed to be cheery, despite all the chaos. You wished you had been like her. "Good morning, mom." You could barely say the words. For you, talking was a living nightmare. You literally had to have the words squeezed out of you. After you ate breakfast, you did the normal routine. Paint, leaf, done. You hated it, but it was worth it to not be teased. You continued your schedule until it was time to go to school.

The moment you walked in, the school was crawling with idiots. It was best to just look past them, and turn away from those who want to start trouble with you. And it took a while to pass by the hundreds of classrooms in the Onion. From the outside, the School Onion looked small, something any passer-by would think. But inside, it was fucking huge! imagine it like living inside the body of a Bulbear, but ten times larger. Yeah, unbelievable. Anyway, as you walked by, you saw a group of Blue Pikmin gossiping about you. Since you've seen this all before, you walk past, thinking about horrifically murdering them.

During PE, (Yes, pikmin have PE) you wanted to walk out then and there. Basically, all you did was lift weights while listening to some whores talk about sex and cheerleading. That's all the girls cared about. Not you. You were a tough girl. Guys were too scared to ask you out, and all of the girls were bitches, so dating was out of the question for you. As you exercised, your red paint began to run, leaking down your body and loosening the leaf wrapped around you. you tried running, but then some blue bitch called you out. "Oh my fuck, the red fatass is actually a fucking rock!" Everyone laughed, and you still ran.

The tears overflowed. You sat in the corner of the locker room crying. "My life is fucked," You hissed. And it pretty much was. Your body was exposed, and everyone knew who you were. So much for the signature disguise. "Hello?" You heard a sweet, shy voice. It was probably the Coach coming to yell at you. "Is someone here?" There it was again. This time with worry. And hell, you sure as fuck knew what worry sounded like. You turned around thinking that you would meet a pair of large red eyes and a pale, white face. Instead, you turned and met a pair of beautiful, blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The pikmin in front of you was small, pink in color, and had large blue eyes and wings. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I believe I saw you leave this behind." The pikmin lifted up a leaf with a few dots of red paint on it. ' _This is stupid,_ ' You thought. ' _She probably just wants to make me feel bad. Still, it's pikmin like her that end up being good friends._ ' You decided to take the leaf from her. "Thank you." You spat the words with anger. She wanted this bitch to leave, and once she left, you were gonna tear this fucking leaf apart. "Your welcome!" The pikmin winked and left. Somehow, she made you uncomfortable, but also, very confident in return.

You didn't tear up the leaf. You couldn't bring yourself to do it. After thinking it over, you realized that you were falling for the fairy-like pikmin. You also figured that you should ask her name. During lunch, you wanted to ask if you could sit with the small pikmin. She sat at a small table, alone instead of mixed in with the others. This was your moment. As you walked up to the table, you felt nervous as hell. She immediately looked up at you and you could have sworn that you saw her eyes sparkle. "Um, h-hey." You stuttered, secretly cursing yourself for it. "Can I sit with y-you?" She stared for a few seconds before answering , and you were sweating bullets. "Sure!" It was only one word, but it made your heart soar.

Of course, you managed to ask the girl a question, but could you actually engage in a conversation with her? "So… My name is Granite." You answered at last. The pikmin blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting you to talk to her so quickly. She shyly answered. "…Candy." Candy. The name you would usually hear on a slutty blue pikmin, on a shy, winged pikmin. But somehow, the name fit in so well. "I think you have a pretty name." Candy looked up at you. Now you were surprised. Nobody, not even your own family has called you pretty, which was sad. You blushed, something you thought you couldn't do, and returned the compliment. However, she didn't blush like you did, she just nodded. There was something about her that made you feel suspicious and you were gonna find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when you woke up, you didn't feel tired or depressed. Your first thought was that the air in your home was drugged. Eventually you realized that you were eager to see Candy today. You pushed away the thought. ' _She wouldn't like me,_ ' You thought. ' _She would probably call me_ _out when she had the chance._ ' Thinking negative thoughts always helped you when you needed to chill out. Finally, you calmed down. You sighed. "Good. On with the normal schedule."

Once again, you sat with Candy, who was alone again. ' _Why isn't she popular? She has the looks, the personality, and the charm…_ ' But it wasn't time to wonder. You had to talk to Candy. along the way to lunch, you found a flower that you thought Candy would like. "Well, here goes nothing…" You mumbled under your breath. "Hey, um…Candy?" Once again, you were fucking nervous. She looked up at you. "Um, I found this flower for you…" you handed her the flower. She blushed and gently took the flower from you. ' _Holy shit, she looks cute when she blushes._ ' Your mind was freaking out. Thankfully, on the outside, you remained calm. "Thank you." Candy looked down. Normally, one would think that she liked you back, but you couldn't make sure. She could be just embarrassed that you were sitting with her.

You spent the whole day thinking about Candy. In fighting class, you pretended you were defending Candy. In digging class, you pretended that you had to find Candy. And in jumping class, you pretended that Candy was stuck and you had to help her. You were almost 100% sure that she didn't like you the same way. You wanted her. Not only that, you wanted to _be_ her. Somehow she reminded you of your mother: Sweet, caring, and patient, something that made you uncomfortable, but afterwards, you felt as if you really were cared for.

* * *

After school, Candy was flying home, when you ran up to her to ask her a question. You had decided to ask her if you could visit her house. "Hey, Candy. Can I come for a visit at your house one day?" Candy didn't look surprised, but instead looked… defensive? "Why would you want to come to my house?" She looked suspicious. You looked down nervously. Well, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out one day?" she must have thought you were sad, because she began to apologize to you. "Oh my, I'm sorry for answering so rude. Would you forgive me?" She looked adorable. You regretted even asking her anything. "It's ok, happens all the time. Forget I asked…" The words were meant to sound sorry, but you thought they sounded rather pathetic. Candy looked down. "…I would let you come to my house, but I am not allowed to bring visitors." It was obvious that she didn't want you at her house. There's no ignoring that, but your mother always said to just be nice to them and despise them later. "Ok, well see you tomorrow Candy." You hoped you sounded confident. "Bye, Granite…" Candy flew off. When she was out of earshot, you cussed her off and threw the finger like a maniac.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, you found yourself crying on your hammock while staring at a puddle. ' _Candy doesn't feel the same. I don't blame her. Nobody in their fucking mind would find a gay rock attractive!'_ You thought. (Actually gay rocks are pretty popular right now) You went on a full-on rampage. Pretty soon, almost everyone in your family was traumatized by what you just did. And that's when an idea came into your head. Instead of going to Candy's house, why don't you fucking ask her to come here? "Oh, fuck me in the butt," You felt stupid for not coming up with the idea.

"Fuck you, Wendy!" You screamed. A tall blue pikmin stood over you, smirking. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to be a bitch." You glared as Wendy threw the finger at you and skipped away. You swore to God, you hated that slut. As you walked to class, you saw Wendy standing above Candy. You felt your heart sting with rage. Then again, you also _wanted_ to see the two battle it out. Reluctantly, you walked over quietly. "…Aren't you supposed to be talking with losers?" Wendy glared at Candy. "I thought I already was." Candy flew off, leaving a shocked Wendy. For a split second, you saw Wendy's lip quiver before she ran off crying. You were shocked as well, not expecting for Candy to roast Wendy so easily. You blushed and thought that you liked Candy more than before.

Digging class was your least favorite class, and unfortunately, it was thirty minutes longer than your other classes. The teacher pikmin was a complete bitch. She was a short yellow pikmin. The only thing that you saw different than a normal yellow pikmin was her big ass ears. And damn, they were huge. She was overly-strict, as every time somebody accidentally activated a bomb rock, she said that it could've blown up the whole Onion. (Which was impossible since the Onion was indestructible.) "Candy, you did good," your teacher said with disinterest. "And Granite… work on your handling." She glared at you. "Yes, Ms. Sparks." You said. You looked at Candy. ' _Of course Candy did good. She's perfect._ ' You smiled.

* * *

You were pissed. You wanted to stay and explain what you did, but you couldn't. Just a moment ago, the fists were flying, pikmin screaming, and Candy… The one you loved, almost killed because you didn't control your anger. Now you rested at home. Wendy and her friends wanted to tease you. You remember throwing bombs, Candy struggling to hold you back. You remember her screaming as you were beating her to death. After that, everything turned black. You had wished that Candy didn't try to help. ' _If she didn't care so much, she wouldn't have been hurt!_ ' Then you had another rampage. You were injured, but did you care. No. You didn't give any fucks. You just wanted to be alone.

You lied in your hammock, not as eager to go to the School Onion as usual. In fact, you weren't eager at all. You were groggy and pissed. Somehow, this reminded you of how it was before you met Candy. Days have passed since the incident. "Granite! Time for school!" Your mother called from the table rock. It felt hard to walk with all the pressure inside of your mind. Your mother knew all about what had happened before and patted your back. "I'm sure it will be fine. Drink your nectar and get ready for school." You drank your nectar. You weren't sure how to feel. But you knew that today, you would have one hell of a time at school.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 'Pink Hearts' day. On Pink Hearts day, you were supposed to give a gift to someone that you care for. Most pikmin celebrated it because they actually _had_ friends. But you had no friends. Then you remembered Candy. Then you also remembered that Candy probably hated you for beating the crap out of her. "Oh, well screw this!" You sighed. One chance to get a girlfriend, and you fail. Still, you can't be unprepared. You decided to take a rose with you just in case. It was romantic. Most girls loved roses. You felt your confidence rise and you marched to school.

As soon as you saw Candy, you wanted to reconsider talking to her. She had multiple leaves wrapped around her legs and arms. There was one leaf wrapped on her head. You walked up to her. When she saw you she flinched and almost fell. "I'm sorry for what I did a few days ago. I plucked his for you." You handed her the rose. She blushed a deep red, but still looked afraid. "T-thank you, Granite." You wished you could smile. You took Candy by the hand and she flinched. "I promise I won't hurt you again." You felt bad for Candy. She was beat up by a gay rock. Candy hugged you and you felt yourself blush. "I forgive you. Just promise that you will try to contain your anger." Candy separated herself from the hug and took you by the hand. The two of you walked to class together.

* * *

Ever since you and Candy made up, you began to notice yourself feel tingly around her. As a pikmin, you understood that you were getting excited around her. (wink, wink) You felt as if you really were loved for who you really are. When you walked up to your first class, you saw a sign up on the wall. When you read it your eyes widened. ***~Granite is rock hard for Candy~*** "WENDY, YOU FUCKING EASY WHORE! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" You screeched and some nearby pikmin stared at you. You blushed and tore down the poster. You prayed that Candy didn't see the sign. You also managed to fuck up Wendy during Berry class.

At lunch, you and Candy chatted about some recent things. "So, how about instead of coming to my house, I go to yours?" You said. "Actually, I've been thinking about it, and maybe you should come to my house," Candy looked up at you. You felt a bit suspicious, but in your mind, the lustful side of you was screaming, 'AWW, FUCK YES!' "Um, sure," you felt so proud of yourself. "Are we friends, Granite?" Candy looked down. "Of course we are." You winked. "I'm glad." Candy looked at you with a feeling that even you couldn't identify. Possibly… love? All that you knew at the moment was that this was the start of a long, beautiful friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

One night you were thinking about Candy. You were looking at a flower that she had given you and you blushed. Candy was a good friend, but you wanted more than that. "There has to be a way for us to be more than friends." You sighed. After a few minutes you went to sleep. You began to dream. **_You were lying in a patch of cherry blossom petals and there was a tree next to you. Suddenly, you saw a crowd of pikmin cheering over something. In the circle there was two pikmin. Candy and Wendy. You figured that they were having a roasting contest. Wendy was standing in the crowd with Candy standing over her. You heard Wendy scream like a damn demon and run away with tears streaming down her face. Everyone disappeared and you woke up._** You wanted to dream more. You did everything in your power to fall asleep.

 ** _You were back in the crowd of cheering pikmin. Candy saw you and blushed. She looked down. 'Why? Why must she look so cute when she blushes?!' Your mind was spinning with thoughts. Part of you knew that you badly wanted Candy. It gave you a feeling of bliss. However, a smaller part of you didn't want to fall for her. This feeling wanted you to be alone. That all ended when the crowd disappeared and the two of you were left alone. Candy looked up at you. She flew over to you and hugged you. Her eyes sparkled and you blushed. "Granite… I…"_** You jolted awake with the sound of thunder in the distance. By hearing the sky snagret whistling around the pond, you guessed that it was early morning. You decided to go for a walk.

The clouds in the distance were large and grey. You began to walk home so that you didn't get caught in the rain. "Stupid nature. Why can't I just enjoy a day without something fucking it up?" You growled and turned around to throw the finger at the storm. That's when you saw a strange glow in the clouds. At first you thought it was the sun's rays, but it was pink. ' _Since when is the sun ever pink?_ ' You decided to go check out the strange light. Your family wouldn't miss you anyway.

As soon as you arrived under the light, you looked at it. It wasn't bright. You saw small movements up in the sky. They looked gentle, petite… **like Candy.** You became curious. And once a pikmin got curious, you couldn't change their mind. You found a large pile of twigs. "Huh. These remind me of when the Koppaites were here…" Your eyes went wide. That was it. You had to make a stick tower. ' _Now I just need something to lean to on._ ' You spotted a glass bottle a few steps away. You leaned all of the sticks on there and began climbing. Unfortunately, just as you got to the top, the light was gone. You stared at the now motionless clouds. "HOLY CRAPOLA FUCKING GOD DAMN SHIT-FUCKING CLOUDS!" The stick tower fell down and you fell face-first to the ground. Then, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up in your hammock. Your head was aching badly. As you got up, you found a leaf with something written on it on the ground. You lifted it up, and your eyes went wide with realization of who wrote it.

 **Dear Granite, I saw you fall yesterday so I got you back home. From the height you fell from, I'm guessing that you were badly injured, so I flew you home and took care of you while your mother provided you with food and nectar. Also, your mother granted me access into your home.**

 **Best friends,**

 **Candy**

 **P.S, I hope you have a wonderful day.**

You blushed furiously and clutched the letter to your heart. "Why me? Why am I the one getting such a beautiful girl?" You wondered. You didn't think you deserved to have anything special with Candy. You considered yourself to be a loser, as everyone else had said. But Candy was the reason you stayed happy. You decided to stop fangirling and go to school. Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as usual. It was unlikely, but it was true. You had no idea that today, your life was going to change.

As usual, you hated school. All you did was sit in a classroom all day. ' _Someone should change that._ ' You thought. Your teacher, Ms. Lily, was a blue pikmin. She was very kind and respectful to her students. (Unlike the other bitches in the School Onion.) "Good morning class, today we will be going on a field trip to The Impact Site to see the history of when our savior, Olimar, taught us a better way of life." The class groaned, and you sighed with your face on your desk. "Come along now. We can't keep the Onion Bus waiting." Ms. Lily smiled. (Since blue pikmin looked like they could smile lol)

Your class left the school onto the Onion. You sat down in the back. After a while, you saw Candy walk in. She immediately saw you and sat with you. 'A _t least not all of the bus ride will be boring._ ' You prayed that your cheeks didn't heat up with her. Actually, you prayed that your cheeks didn't heat up with _anyone_. Candy looked at you. You saw happiness in her eyes. "Hello, Granite." "Hey." You felt as if you were trying too hard to impress her. Then again, you never actually _liked_ anyone before. That's when you realized that you had to give yourself a little credit. You sighed. Minutes passed. There was an awkward silence between you and Candy. ' _This is gonna be a long day…_ ' You groaned silently.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are class. The Impact Site!" You looked. It was nothing like you ever seen. It was a tall tree trunk with a curling path upward. You remembered when your father went to fight. He mentioned a place just like this one. "This was a battlefield for many pikmin to fight. It used to be a flat surface, but now it became a long tower of pikmin corpses and enemy skins." Ms. Lily looked as if she were about to cry. But you din't blame her. She had to fight here. she has seen many of her allies get killed. "Lets move on." You sighed. Ms. Lily was a nice teacher. You didn't want to see her cry.

As the class began to move on, you were thinking about Candy. Many thoughts of you and her together had you blushing. You didn't want to get too attached to her. What if she rejected you? You pushed away the thought. For once in the 11 years that you lived, you didn't want to think negative. You stared at Candy. ' _How is she so beautiful? Why is she not popular?_ ' You put your hands over your face to cover up your blush. You stood there for a few minutes. You flinched as you felt a slight tug on your arm. "Granite? Are you okay? The rest of the class is leaving." You froze, knowing exactly who it is. "I just had a terrible dream! I was s…" You looked down and saw Candy looking at you with concern. "Not a dream…" You blushed in embarrassment. (And _maybe_ from Candy's touch. "Come along now, Granite." Candy pulled you lightly. You decided to go along with it. And that's when your life became magical.

Your class was having lunch break. "Okay, students!" Ms. Lily put her hands on her hips. "It's time for lunch. And since we don't have any ice blocks to put our food in, we have to get it from the Onion." You thought for a moment. ' _Maybe I can talk to Candy while I'm at it…_ ' "Girls will get their lunch first." Ms. Lily walked off. You noticed that once Ms. Lily announced the girls, Candy zoomed to the Onion. You thought that something was wrong and ran after her. You got to the Onion. Candy was no where to be seen. You shrugged it off and grabbed a nectar when you saw Candy flying into the sky. Eventually she slowed down and crawled into a cloud. You rubbed your eyes in shock. Maybe you were hallucinating. But when you saw Candy fly down back to the lunch area, you knew it was real.

At the lunch area, you sat with Candy. (Of course.) She looked stressed out. "Candy?… Are you okay?" You hoped she wouldn't be angry. Instead she looked at you. Her eyes looked tired, and tears were beginning to form. Her cheeks were lightly flushed. "…Do you ever feel like you don't belong on this world?" You were about to answer 'yes', but Candy interrupted. "Of course you don't. Your tough. You never worry about what people think." At this point, you were on the verge of tears, yourself. "Yes, I do." Candy looked at you, surprised. "I feel like I don't belong every day of my life. Everybody hates me for being different. Ever since birth, my friends had always betrayed me, hurt me. I can try fitting in, but someone will push me out…" You were so deep in the conversation, that you didn't notice the fat tears rolling down your cheeks. You sat there for a moment in silence. "I'm surprised you aren't popular. You're polite, and sweet, and smart." Candy blushed. "Granite…" You spoke again. "If I could only be like you. We could be equal. I would have one pikmin that is actually like me." Your eyes narrowed. "But I'm not like anyone. I'm a rock pikmin. Not only that, but I'm…" You hesitated. ' _Just tell her. She would find out sooner or later._ ' "…I'm gay." You didn't see Candy's reaction. You were guessing it was a face of disgust and amusement. "I…I don't want to talk anymore." You walked off, leaving Candy, and your lunch, alone.


	10. Chapter 10

You sat in the back seat of the Onion. You looked down. Rather than sitting next to you, Candy look the seat on the other side of the bus. ' _I knew it. She's just like those other assholes. She just threw me away._ ' You looked at her. She had her head down. Her eyes were wide and they showed no emotion. You gave a snort and turned away. You didn't want her anymore. Nobody wanted you. You were silent on the way back to school. ' _I don't understand… And she seemed like such a good friend._ ' A second voice appeared in your mind. It was low, and had a slight bit of anger in it. ' _You're just giving up? Think of all she did for you._ ' And that you did. You did remember some times she cared. ' _She tried stopping you from fighting. She gave you the leaf. She forgave you. All you did was be a bitch._ ' The voice was right. You relaxed. All you did was cause her pain. You decided that you were going to apologize to her after school. Nicely, and calmly.

You saw Candy flying off after school. You ran to her. "Candy, I'm sorry," You panted from running. "Yes, Granite?" Candy showed no emotion in her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I caused you a lot of stress since we met, and I want to apologize for it. Candy looked confused. "I know I might seem like a big jerk to you, but I want to be even with you." You stood there, legs spread and arms outstretched. "Beat me up." You stood there, eyes closed, expecting Candy to throw a bomb rock at your face. she didn't move at all. "Why do you want me to hurt you?" Candy looked concerned. "Because, I've been a huge bitch to you since we met, and I want you to let your anger out on me as punishment." You did the same pose as earlier. You were ready for anything Candy had to punish you with.

For a minute, nothing happened. Then you felt someone push down your arms. You opened your eyes. Black eyes met blue ones. "Granite, I would never hurt you, no matter how you hurt me." You felt upset. "But all I've done is cause you pain and stress." You looked down. "You're my only friend and all I've done is disrespect you. Knowing that you aren't mad at me for doing so, is a fucking miracle." "I'm not angry because I understand." The both of you didn't know that you were both floating at least sixteen pikmin feet off the ground by now. Candy held on to your sides. "You're my friend no matter what you do to me. And the truth is… I'm gay too." Your eyes widened. "I just didn't sit next to you because I thought you needed alone time." You both flew even higher, not realizing it. Pretty soon, you were in the clouds. You felt weird, so you looked down. "HOLY SHIT I'M HONKEY DONKEY TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!" You screamed. Candy flew you down as quickly as possible. She blushed. "I-I'm sorry! It happens when I'm nervous!" You took her hand. "It's okay." The two of you stood there for a moment, not knowing what the future held for you.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. I do not own pikmin (sadly) or Ai No Uta (Song of love)._**

It was the official Landing Night for the pikmin of the Garden of Hope. Landing Night was the night when all of the pikmin in each region gathered for a party. Everyone sang, played games, or just chilled on the other hand, ran home crying for the past five years because you didn't have anyone to hang out with. you had called Candy to go, and she said yes. After that, you spent almost an hour rolling around with happiness. But it wasn't time to be an idiot. It was time to meet Candy.

You walked into the Party Zone. There were drunk pikmin laying on the floor along with some old creep in a Puffmin suit. You shuddered. You never imagined for the party to be this fucked up. Why, just last year it was perfectly fine. You heard a soft voice. "Granite! I'm over here!" You turned around to see Candy. You blushed. ' _She looks so beautiful._ ' The setting sun shone on her skin, making her look like an angel from heaven. "H-hi Candy!" You tried your best to stay calm. "Follow me, Granite. this party is just getting started." You looked into her eyes. You saw happiness, maybe a hint of mischief.

You followed Candy. "Granite, I think it's time to show you where I live." Candy looked happy. "Close your eyes." You closed your eyes. After a moment, Candy told you to uncover them. You stood on a cloud. A few feet away was a small dome. "This is where I live. I hope it doesn't freak you out." Candy looked down. It didn't freak you out. You were fucking amazed. How could anyone hate this? It was amazing how a pikmin could live in the sky. "…I'm not freaked out. I'm amazed." Candy looked surprised. "You…like it? Nobody ever likes anything I always call me a freak." You felt surprised and angry all at once. Candy was a beautiful girl, how could anyone not like her…Unless they knew something that you didn't. You pushed away the thought and looked at Candy. "Well then… They don't know the real Candy." Candy looked away and blushed. You pulled her in for a hug. You watched as her blush grew. She hugged you back. "Maybe we should go down to the party," You suggested. Candy nodded and flew you down.

You were hanging out with Candy for a while. It had you thinking. ' _Is Candy a bad pikmin?_ ' You didn't want to believe it. Candy was your only friend. If you fucked it up, you would lose your chances with her. ' _Maybe they know something that you don't._ ' You felt stressed. You couldn't lose Candy. You looked up at the band of pikmin performing on the rock. "Okay, pikmin! It is finally time to play our last songs of the night. We will now be playing, Song of Love." The pikmin in the crowd cheered. You blushed. ' _Song of Love. Isn't that a slow dance?_ ' You looked at Candy. she looked at you. Once the band started playing, you asked Candy to dance. "Yes." She looked at you with happiness. She put her hand on your shoulder, and you put your hand on her waist. The music began to play. You looked at Candy. You blushed, but didn't look away. For once, you weren't going to hide it. Candy giggled. Your blush deepened. ' _Is this love, or torture?_ ' Your mind was racing, and you were confused. "You look cute when you blush." You didn't think you'd hear the words. "Candy…stop." "Well, is it possible? How could I possibly ignore you?" She put a hand on your face and brushed it lightly. Your blush was so deep, you thought it would blow out of your face. It was too much for you to handle. You whimpered and covered your face with your hands. Candy was giggling. "Granite, are you okay?" "…Yes." You finally answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**_You appeared in a large grassy field. The sun shone just above you. You looked down to find Candy holding both of your hands. "Granite, I have always wanted to do this." Your mind was racing. 'What does she mean?' You finally figured it out when she began nuzzling you. You blushed deeper than ever. "C-candy please stop!" She didn't stop. Soon she looked you in the eyes and blushed. "I love you." You froze. You felt as if that empty place in your heart was just filled. And you whimpered, wondering if Candy would tell you these words in real life. You are about to tell Candy that you loved her back, but your eyes blurred and you woke up._**

You jolted up from your hammock, breathing heavily. ' _That was the best dream I have ever had._ ' You put your hands on your cheeks. They felt slightly warm. It did make you wonder though. Would Candy ever tell you that she loves you? The thought made your heart flutter, but the thought of her rejecting you was high. You vaguely remembered something Candy told you a while back. ' _Didn't she say she was gay too? She isn't popular, she only has one friend… She's perfect…_ ' Your cheeks got warmer. It wasn't a blissful day for long, though. You had no idea that once you left your room, all hell would break loose.

You walked into the family room. Your eyes widened as you saw your mother, the one who cared for you for 11 years, was dead. You walked over to the corpse. Her blood was spread across the ground, some of it on a sharp stick next to her. Small bones were cracked and thrown on a nearby rock. your eyes watered as you saw your brother's corpse. It was hung on a tree by a stick. The eyeballs were gouged out and thrown on the ground. You felt your knees get weak. You spotted a leaf with a note on it.

 **Dear Granite, if you are reading this, I have killed your mother and Spark. I do not regret my decision whatsoever. I was going to kill you too, but you were too rock-hard over Candy that I couldn't break your armor. We had an argument, so I killed your closest family. Of course, I could have burned you, but I wanted you to suffer. I gave you that dream so that you wouldn't wake up.**

 **With many hates, Father.**

 **P.S, I fucking hate you.**

By now you were crying. You were fucking pissed. You were so pissed, that it was an insult to pissed itself. You needed to kill your father. You noticed a trail of bloody footprints. "FUCK YES!" You turned to the mangled bodies behind you. "I will avenge you guys." You packed a leaf full of things you would need to live. As you marched out of the house, you froze in your tracks. ' _What about Candy?'_ You decided that you would ask Candy to come with you.

It began to rain. You could see Candy's opening from the ground. You climbed a stick up until you reached the cloud. ' _Finally, I fucking made_ it.' If you could smile, you would have right there. As you went inside, you saw a small dome. You knocked on the dome. Sure enough, Candy's small figure appeared in front of you. "I need your help Candy. My dad murdered the rest of my family. Can you handle it?" You prayed that she would say yes. Candy stared at you in shock for a moment before nodding. She put her small hand on your shoulder. "Anything for you." You were surprised. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste." Candy flew you down to your home. You told her everything. The murder, the gore, even the note. You decided not to show her the bloodshed inside your shelter. The two of you followed the bloody tracks. It took a while for the footprints to begin to fade. "Shit! Now how are we going to find him?" You curled into a ball. "…I could fly you into the air. Maybe then we could find him," Candy suggested. You nodded and Candy lifted you. Candy's arms slightly tickled your sides, causing you to blush a dark red.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a while, but you and Candy finally found more bloody footsteps. Candy flew you down. The area was littered with blood. But it wasn't _pikmin_ blood. There was some movement in the grass. You looked and was terrified at what you saw. It was a bulborb corpse. The eyes were missing, and there was holes and scratches on its back. Its lower jaw was missing and the throat could be seen. Candy covered her eyes in horror. The bulborb was flailing around in pain. You quickly ran to Candy. "That's so sad! The poor bulborb!" Candy looked down. You began to have second thoughts about bringing Candy along. You needed the poor girl to fly you, not to be scarred for life! "Maybe we should go now." Candy flew you off. ' _Maybe we deserve a break. That bulborb looked pretty gruesome._ ' "Hey Candy. Maybe we could go to your house for a while?" She nodded. You arrived at her cloud. "I have a surprise for you." Candy went into her house. ' _I wonder what it is…_ ' Candy carried something out of her dome. Your eyes widened when you saw it. It was a bulbmin. A bulbmin. The best part? You fucking loved bulbmin. "Holy crap. I fucking love bulbmin." You fell to your knees. "I FUCKING LOVE BULBMIN." You raised your hands to the sky as if it was a miracle. Candy giggled and put down the bulbmin. It ran over to you. You began to cry tears of joy as it licked your face. "Isn't it cute? I found it in the Submerged Castle." You looked at her. "Thank you." You hugged Candy and the bulbmin. "Now I have two friends." You hugged them tighter.

You rested at Candy's place for a few days. The two of you had gotten closer than before. You knew that soon, you would probably be in a relationship with her. The thought made your heart soar, but you had to find your father, and kill him. Simple as that. Of course, you learned to just follow the footprints, ignore the bloodshed. You sat with Candy on her cloud. "What will we name her?" Candy questioned. You stared at the bulbmin curiously. She stared back. It seemed like an eternity before an idea popped in your head. "How about…" You would have smiled, if you were able. "…Posie?" Candy looked at you. "I think that's a beautiful name. Maybe you should be someone who names pikmin at birth." You nodded shyly. The bulbmin, now named Posie, ran over to you and Candy. You lifted Posie off the ground. "Maybe we should take her along with us. We _do_ need the extra help," you suggested. "But what about her? What if she gets hurt?" You looked at Posie. ' _Shit. She's right… How is she so smart? So passionate… so_ ** _strong…_** ' "Maybe we should train her to attack anyone we come across?" you suggested. Candy looked at the bulbmin in wonder. "Maybe so. I think it's a good idea." Candy pet Posie on her smooth head. "I can't come up with all the ideas." You crossed your arms playfully. Candy giggled and hugged you. You looked at the sky and whispered. "Thank you…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we _really_ have to go? I think it's a waste of time," you argued. Candy put her hands on your shoulders. "We can't just skip school. If we do, they will hunt us down." You rolled your eyes. You didn't see why you had to go to school when you could have fun. "School is stupid. What do we even do? Listen to some blue whores?" Candy shook her head. "We have to go at some point. As much as we want to, we can't stay here." You stuck your head out of the cloud. As expected, the School Onion could be seen clearly. You glared at the school below and threw the finger at it. You came back up and looked at Candy. "I guess I'm ready," you groaned, knowing that the day would probably suck. Candy flew you down to the ground. ' _It can't be that bad. I have Candy here._ ' You and Candy walked into the school, both feeling determined to get the day over with.

You sat in class, groaning of boredom. Ms. Sparks wasn't usually late, so Ms. Sarah had to teach Bomb Class. Most people guessed that she was depressed. Others just called her boring. She was a red pikmin, had a longer nose than most, and she had dark bags under her eyes. She used to be interested in Ms. Lily when she was younger, so she came to be a teacher pikmin, but then Ms. Lily came to teach and that's probably why she hates her now. "Morning, class. Time for a big day." The class began silently laughing at Ms. Sarah. She cleared her throat and glared at the small group of giggling blue pikmin in the back of the room. "Alright, so that's how it is? You are mocking me once again?" Ms. Sarah stayed calm. Sure, but inside, was probably pissed. "Well, if it's gonna be like that, NO MORE MISS NICE PIKMIN." You quietly took out an ultra spicy berry and started eating it. When Ms. Sarah was angry, it was basically a signal to break out the snacks and start chilling. You saw a few other pikmin doing the same. You stared at the front of the classroom. Ms. Sarah called the group of blue pikmin over to "talk" You knew it was gonna be good. "Listen here you little shits. I am not gonna take this from you. I am the boss here. My life is _none_ of your business. And if you think…" The bell to go to the next class rang. "Class dismissed…" Ms. Sarah glared hatefully at the blue pikmin who happily skipped away into the hallway. You walked to your next class. ' _Well that was a bonus. Not only did I not learn shit, but I saw a show!_ ' If you could have smiled, you would have, because that day was going great… So far.

It was time for berry class. Lucky for you, Candy was in there just in case you were bored as hell. She sat in the back. You took the seat next to her. "Did you miss me?" you asked with a wink. Candy blushed and nodded. You felt like all of your troubles went away. "Okay, class." Ms. Lily stood at the front of the room. "Today we introduce a new student." A small red pikmin walked into the room. Honestly, she looked like a bitch. She glared at the students around the room. Each one either looked away or started crying. When she got to you, you returned the glare, but when she saw Candy, she quickly looked away. Candy stared in confusion, not expecting for her to look away. "This young red pikmin here is named Flare. She will be attending this berry class with us." Ms. Lily smiled. Flare did a thumbs-up. "Now, Flare if you would take your seat over there, please." Ms. Lily pointed at the rock next to Candy. Flare skipped to the rock. As soon she did, she began talking to Candy. You could she her nudging Candy and winking. The winged pikmin seemed disturbed. A strong feeling told you to interject. "Hey. Leave her alone." Flare threw the finger at you and continued… Whatever it was she was doing. You felt anger rise inside you. "I said leave her the fuck alone." You were getting pissed. "I said fuck off." Flare mocked. You were getting tempted to fuck up this bitch. "FUCK OFF YOU UNEDUCATED FUCKING WHORE!" You shot out of your seat. "Granite, please…" Ms. Lily tapped her foot. You sat down. Flare laughed at you. First, she tells you off, next, she flirts with Candy, and then she mocks you. ' _Stupid bitch. She will be lucky if I don't fuck her up later._ ' You threw the finger at Flare, who ignored you and began to flirt with Candy again.


	15. Chapter 15

During lunch, you took the usual seat next to Candy. Remembering the incident from earlier, you decided to chat with Candy about it. "So… What was Flare telling you about?" Candy clenched her fists for a split second before turning to look at you. "She kept telling me some stupid pick-up lines." You looked down. ' _Pick-up lines? Desperate bitch. I'm gonna kill that little shit…_ ' You stared blankly at your feet, lost in thought. Candy watched in surprise as your fists were actually crushing the rock you sat on. "Granite!" You snapped back to reality. You looked over to see Candy pointing at the rock, now with a few chunks taken out of the sides. ' _…Maybe I should be more careful…_ ' "Thanks, Candy… I guess that rock was weak." You chuckled. "Or maybe you were just strong." Candy stared at the broken rock. You sat there, face lightly flushed. If you had a mouth, you would be slack-jawed like a dork. It was times like this when you were glad you had no mouth. Candy winked and turned back around. You heard a loud cough behind you. You turned to look. Flare stood there, crossing her arms like the cracked fuck she was. She winked at Candy who glared at her. "Oh, Candy… You want me so bad…" Flare tried to walk over and sit with Candy. As if it was a magical signal, you jumped out of your seat in front of Flare. Candy flinched. Flare snorted. "Whatever, Granite. You aren't worth fighting." She looked over to Candy. "And I will be back for you." You watched as Flare walked off. "FUCKING COWARD!" you went on another rampage.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Flare laughed. You were gonna get your revenge. Candy was hovering behind you, crying softly. She obviously didn't want you to get hurt, but you were doing this for her. Not for yourself. "Hmm. Suit yourself, bitch." Flare crossed her arms. You couldn't take it anymore. Your muscles tensed up, and eventually…

You rubbed your head. There were multiple pikmin standing around you. Candy was kneeled down, crying into her hands. You looked down to see a red liquid on your hands. You froze when you realized what it was. ' _Blood…_ ' Flare was on her knees in front of you. Her pupils were almost microscopic, and her back had some skin missing. She was mumbling something. You couldn't hear, but you guessed it wasn't good. Ms. Sparks ran over to Flare. She looked at the rest of the pikmin in horror. You guessed she was looking for the culprit. When her gaze rested on you, she sent you a harsh glare. You rolled your eyes. ' _Of course. I'm always guilty. But this time, she's right._ ' Ms. Sparks grabbed you by the arm. She was taking you back to the corner. You saw her look back at Flare. The red pikmin was still in the same position. Candy was still crying, not noticing that you left. ' _I hate Ms. Sparks. The bitch always manages to piss me off._ ' You crossed your arms as Ms. Sparks dragged you into the corner by your stem. When she arrived, she practically tossed you into the corner. You turned around to throw the finger at Ms. Sparks. Thankfully, she didn't notice, which pissed you off. But it was still nice to mock people you hate…


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: For those who read this, this is the chapter where our two pikmin finally get in a relationship. If any of you wanted this, well here it is. (This also might be my longest chapter)_**

You woke up in the corner. You looked around you. It was dark, the only light in the Onion came from another room. "Fucking great," you hissed. You fell asleep and nobody bothered to wake you up. You looked at the room with light. "That motherfucker better wish they helped me." You marched to the room, hoping that you could beat the crap out of someone… Literally. You quietly entered the room to see a small figure with a pair of wings. You quickly recognized it as Candy. "Candy?…" You stared as the pikmin turned around to face you. And yes, it was Candy, but she looked sad. She had bags under her eyes, wings evidently tired from flying, and her stem was drooping. You instantly became worried. She ran over to hug you. You hugged her back, a few tears falling to the ground. You broke the hug and faced her. "What happened? Why are you here?" You asked. Candy shrugged. "… I'm only here because you were. I was going to take you home, but you fell asleep." You looked down. "Why do you do this for me?" You looked at Candy. She lifted her head. "What do you mean?" You felt anger rise inside you. "I mean why do you care for me so much? I don't matter. I'm a loser. You saw me earlier, didn't you? I almost fucking _killed_ Flare! I'M A FUCKING MANIAC!" You grabbed your head. "I DON'T DESERVE SHIT! EVERYTHING I DO ENDS UP FUCKING SOMETHING UP!" You fell down and started crying. "Granite… You don't always mess up. Yes, what you did to Flare was wrong, but nobody is perfect." She was right again. She was always right, and you were wrong. ' _Another reason why I'm a loser._ ' You sat up and wiped your tears. "But… you're always perfect. you're nice, you're smart, and kind… and beautiful… and just better than me." You saw a puddle a few steps away. You crawled over to it. "On the other hand… I'm ugly, fat, and just… stupid-looking! Look at me! Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?" You pointed towards yourself. Candy sighed. "I'm not your friend because of your looks, I'm your friend for how you are in personality. I don't care if you had wings like me, or large red eyes like the coach, or even blue skin like Wendy!" You looked at Candy in surprise. You have never heard her raise her voice or yell since the time you beat her up… Another fucking reason, God dammit! Candy flew over to you. She held both of your hands in hers. "I think you were pretty tough back there… Besides nearly killing Flare… But to me, you will always be the best pikmin in the world." It all made sense. You _did_ have a good side to you. You were daring, determined, caring enough to not give up on Candy. Hell, you crushed a rock with your fucking hands! You felt proud of yourself for once. ' _For the first time in forever~_ ' (Frozen reference) "You know Granite, I've wanted to say this for a long time… I like you. And not as a friend, but something more." You froze in a God-knows-what trance and blushed. "C-Candy, I feel the same." You said quickly. Candy giggled. "Oh, I knew since the moment we met." Your blush grew. "Aww, was it _that_ obvious?" "Yes, of course. even Ms. Lily knew!" You rubbed you head. ' _Oh well. That's my life._ ' "Well, since we know are in a relationship, how about we go home?" Candy held your hand. You nodded. "Let's go!" Candy flew out of one of the holes in the Onion. This was it. This was the moment you have been waiting for. Your life's dream was finally complete. (But this story isn't!)

You and Candy were laying down in her home. It was a long night, considering that you two were finally lovers. It seemed as if you (and maybe Candy) had just completed their life's dream. But, you didn't forget that you had to brutally murder your father after what he did. Honestly, you had to thank him for something. If he hadn't killed the rest of your family, Flare probably would be happy as a Pearly Clamclamp and dating Candy. And you would be a lonely fuck. Then again, you wouldn't even live with Candy, so you were a _little_ fortunate.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warning! This chapter contains a lot of fucks. If you are offended, or aren't very fond of fucks, I recommend that you brace yourself._**

The past few days have surprisingly, been easy for you. Since you hooked up with Candy, it felt like you were never alone. However, a part of you felt like shit. Why you were including her on a dangerous mission to kill someone, you just didn't fucking know. Why you had to go to school? You did fucking know. It was for Candy's sake. If you were living with anyone else, you would be dead, drunk, or simply stupid. (Speaking of Candy, let's cut the crap and get to the story.) You woke up slowly inside you _and_ Candy's home. It took a while for you to remember that you were in a relationship with her. If you could have smiled, you would have. Candy was still fast asleep next to you. ' _It feels great to be loved._ ' You gently pat Candy on her head. Her large, blue eyes slowly opened. She looked up at you. "Good morning, Granite." She embraced you in a tight hug. You didn't feel anything, considering you were a rock pikmin. "Good morning, Candy." Candy broke the hug and looked at you with seriousness (I don't know) and sat down. "I've been thinking… Maybe we should skip school today. I mean, we haven't been searching lately…" Candy trailed off. You looked down. "No, it's okay. We can search tomorrow if you want." You tried your best to seem serious too, but you just wanted to hug Candy, just carry her like she's done to you for the past three weeks. Unfortunately, you couldn't because you didn't know how she would react. Candy began to flap her wings. "No. Let's go search. I insist." You nodded. Candy was probably the best pikmin ever. And that wasn't your opinion. She was kind, and smart, and cute, and beautiful. (to you) You… No. You didn't want to be depressed again. Not this time.

You and Candy flew down to the ground. There were different places to look today. It had drizzled a bit overnight, so all of the creatures have moved about. You searched under rocks. You looked inside logs. You didn't find clues of your father, but you did find a rotting doodlebug. (Which was pretty close) You groaned. "Shit! How the fuck are we gonna find him? Any luck, Candy?" No answer. You began to get worried. "…Candy?" You turned around. She wasn't there. You heard a shrill scream come from behind a rock. You ran over and looked behind it. What you saw probably (not) messed up your mind. Candy was being chased. But not just by anyone, but a damn joustmite. Of all things, it had to be a fucking flighty joustmite. Candy flew in circles, still being chased. You knew her. Her wings began to look tired. It was your time to shine. You stepped out into the area. You glared at the joustmite. "HEY! SHITFLY!" The joustmite stopped chasing Candy and slowly turned to look at you. As if on cue, Candy gave out and fluttered to the ground like a dying spectralid. You've seen your father fight joustmites, but this one was _huge_! Candy looked at you as if you were crazy. "Granite! What are you doing?!" She really cared for you. But there was something everyone didn't realize. Something that Candy didn't realize. Something _you_ didn't even realize until now. You were a rock pikmin. That did it. You screamed. "I'M A FUCKING ROCK PIKMIN!" You jumped at the large bug. It jabbed its stinger at you. It missed. By now, you were standing on top of the bug, trying not to fall off. It flew around wildly, spinning, diving, and shaking to try and get you off. And eventually, it did. the damn thing was already diving for Candy. You fell.

It seemed like everything was in slow motion. You were going to black out. Candy was too tired to fly away, and the joustmite would kill her. You failed once again. You prepared for a slight shock to rattle your body. But it didn't come. Then it felt like you were floating to the heavens. You thought you had died somehow. ' _Well, this is it. I'm dead. At least Candy will be with me…_ ' You looked up. You could already see the angelic winged pikmin from above. But it felt…off. It wasn't an angel. It was Candy! Well, it was an angel, but you didn't die! But it sure as hell felt like it. the next thing you knew, you were lying in a dome-shaped object. And… it felt like a bulbmin was licking your face. And then you blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

You woke up again inside of your home. It was dark, so you guessed Candy was asleep. Sure enough, the small pikmin was lying next to you, sound asleep. ' _Cute…_ ' You enjoyed it when she snuggled you, but you longed to be the one to snuggle _her_. (without smashing her) You sighed. After a moment, you lied down and snuggled up next to Candy. Your new home was so peaceful. It was quiet, and calming, and free of late night screaming from the other room. (and definitely no abuse) You were only 11, and your mom died, you got a girlfriend, you experienced a whole bunch of abuse, and not to mention you witnessed the murder of your own family. Damn, your life was going fast. How did you not go insane? Was it a normal life for a depressed pikmin?Once again, you didn't fucking know why. But you didn't care, because you knew that no matter what, Candy would be with you, alive or dead. Bud or flower. Speaking of which, Candy began to shiver in her sleep. ' _Aw, shit.'_ How the hell were you supposed to warm her up? You weren't a red pikmin. The only thing that came to your mind was to cuddle her. Once again, this was your moment. You slowly wrapped both of your arms around Candy's small body. She felt fragile and soft. You brought your head closer to hers. God, it was heaven. You pulled her close, but gave her wings enough space between you and her. Candy stirred a bit in her sleep. You didn't want to hurt her. You were a big, strong rock pikmin. She was a fragile, tiny, yet strong winged pikmin. It would have broken your heart to injure her again. ' _She's so fragile… I could easily break her…_ ' You were so into the moment, that you didn't notice yourself slowly falling asleep…

The lunch bell rang. Ms. Sarah sighed and walked over to you. "Granite, can you please follow me?" You stared in surprise for a second. You didn't trust her, but since when was Ms. Sarah friendly? You nodded, still feeling uneasy. Ms. Sarah took you to a small room in the back of the School Onion. Ms. Sarah locked the door. You began to freak out. ' _Holy shit, I'm not getting raped without a fight!_ ' You tensed up, expecting Ms. Sarah to tackle you any second. Suddenly, the teacher pikmin cried out. "I need your help!" You flinched in surprise. "With what?" "I need to get my mind off of Ms. Lily! I know she isn't gay, and I know it's been years since she rejected me, but I can't stop thinking about her!" Ms. Sarah slammed her fist on the wall. Yup, the bitch was crazy. It was evident that she was just spitting out words that came to her mind. "I need you to tell her to slap me. I want her to hurt me so that I can dislike her." You rolled your eyes. Surely she could have told Ms. Lily to slap her herself? "I also need you to tell her my true feelings. Your a lesbian, too! You must know how to offend other girls." Offensive much? You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Some gay bitch is crushing on Ms. Lily, and she offends not only her sexuality, but yours and Candy's as well. That's when you snapped. "Who I find attractive is none of your business. Not only are you offending me, but yourself, and Candy. And why the hell do I have to do all of the walking shit on earth for you? I am _not_ your slave." Ms. Sarah knew she fucked up. She shook her head and threw you out of the room. You sat up and glared at her. "IF I ATTEMPT SUICIDE, I'M GONNA BLAME YOU!" Ms. Sarah shouted, tears filling her eyes. "WELL, FUCKING GOOD! THE WORLD IS BETTER WITHOUT WHORES LIKE YOU!" You felt proud all of a sudden. It has been quite a while before you got into a good shouting match. Ms. Sarah usually would have ran off crying after being told off, but this time, she screeched like a damn phosbat, traumatizing the school, and busting the eardrums of every nearby yellow pikmin. You glared at the possibly insane pikmin. ' _God damn… I'm glad I don't have ears. How I can hear is a mystery to me…_ ' It felt like an eternity before Ms. Sarah finally stopped screeching. A few yellow pikmin threw the finger at her, before casually skipping off as if nothing happened. You took this time to run to the lunchroom.

Candy was already sitting at your table. She motioned for you to sit with her. As soon as you sat down, you felt the floor vibrating. Candy looked confused. "An earthquake? This early?" You were confused as well. Earthquakes only happened in the Garden of Hope when it was wollywog season, and it wasn't. Soon enough, you saw the source. It was a purple pikmin. Of course, your school was filled with them, but they controlled their stomping, obviously unlike this one. The bitch stomped over to your table and towered over you and Candy. It stared at the two of you for a second before talking. "Can I sit with y'all?" The purple pikmin spoke in a gruff voice. You swore you saw one of those anime sweat drops go down your face. You glanced at Candy, hoping she would talk, but she didn't budge. It looked like you had to take over. "Um…Sure?" You instantly regretted your mistake when the pikmin plopped down next to you, possibly causing a level 100 earthquake all the way to the Formidable Oak. Candy of course, wasn't effected since she could fly, but as for the rest of the school, everyone else wasn't quite as lucky. You saw a few blue pikmin laughing at you from a distance. One of them mouthed 'Sucks to be you!' What the hell? Did they tell the purple pikmin to sit here? Speaking of, it was splattering nectar and berry pieces everywhere. You groaned. Suddenly the purple pikmin spoke up. "By the way, I'm Frobessa." No fucking wonder she was sitting with you. You tried not to laugh at the Frobessa's name, but you told her your name anyway. "I'm Granite." Candy looked at Frobessa. "I'm Candy…" Candy slowly cowered next to you. It was obvious that Candy was terrified of the purple pikmin. Honestly, she looked pretty cute like that, as it reminded you of when you met her. You put your arm around her. ' _Maybe I should get her to leave…'_ You thought for a while, before actually remembering that there was a berry bush outside. Fortunately, Frobessa had finished her plate. "Um… If you want more, there is a berry bush outside…" You couldn't continue, because the giantess pikmin had already been running out. You sighed and looked at Candy. "Granite… She scares me…" Candy looked out the window in fear. Frobessa was halfway done with the bush. "What if she wants to become our friend? We can't avoid her then." Candy looked down. "I know… It's just that… I enjoy being alone with you…" Frobessa was beginning to climb into the Onion, as seen through a window. "I do, too. But if she does, we can't just leave her…" Candy embraced you in a hug. "You're right, I guess I'll try to be strong…" You knew she could. Soon enough, Frobessa once again plopped down next to you. She pat her stomach in delight and looked at you. "Thanks!" …And she began eating more food.


	19. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Okay, guys... I've decided to cancel this story and all the other ones I wrote for this account. I think I also may be quitting Fanfiction altogether. Sorry if you liked this story. It lasted a whole year now... Bye.


End file.
